The Truth
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Mikan's looking for Natsume for a confrontation until she sees him in the room; she has one question for him...


xXTHE TRUTHXx

**xXTHE TRUTHXx**

**xXBy: Rainbow-ChanXx**

**A/N: This is my first one shot, believe it or not. This story is written in a yellow paper as a gift for my classmate. Please be nice and give me reviews. Arigato Gozaimasu minna**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: Mikan's looking for Natsume for a confrontation until she sees him in the room; she has one question for him… **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**akura Mikan angrily stomped into the boys' dormitory; several boys stared at her in confusion as she walked loudly towards the stairs, her auburn eyes flashed dangerously at every boy she sees as her hair flew through the air in every step she takes.

'_Where could Natsume be? I swear, when I get a hold of him I'll squeeze his life out of him.'_ She growled angrily remembering what happened in the café.

-

-

-

"Umm… Mikan what would you like for lunch?" Niwa Satoshi asked sheepishly as he stared at her, Mikan stared at him while holding her menu. His green eyes twinkled brightly as she smiled.

"You go first; I mean I don't have anything to order yet."

"Alright, so I'll have-" she didn't hear him anymore because several girls screamed when the bell rang, her right eye immediately twitched, based on the girls reaction she _knows_ it is Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume.

"HYUUGA-SAMA!! Please sit down beside us!" one girl flirted loudly.

"NO SIT BESIDE US HYUUGA-KUN!" another group insisted.

'_Why is it every time I have a date he's always here?'_ she thought angrily, seeing Natsume's smirking face makes her vomit and sick. She watched him quietly through the corner of her eye: untidy raven hair, cold crimson eyes, dressed in a muscle shirt and skinny jeans which makes him so hot in other girls' opinion.

"Mikan, are you listening? I've been asking you 'what do you want' for almost 30 seconds." Satoshi muttered. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am I must've spaced out a bit," she laughed nervously. To think of it she likes Satoshi a lot.

"Probably you're drooling over me." Natsume arrogantly shouted at the other table. A vein popped out of her head in an instant.

"And why would _I_, Sakura Mikan drool over a egoistic, disgusting, despicable, arrogant, cold-hearted, sadistic, obnoxious, mischievous, spoiled brat, and a perverted cocky playboy?" she snapped angrily at him.

Satoshi stared at Mikan with awe, it's the first time he saw a woman snap at Hyuuga Natsume. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Obviously Youjo, I am hungry."

"Why don't you just go to the dining hall or in another restaurant anyways? Why do you always have to be here whenever I am in here?" she spat angrily at him.

"Why are you even PMSing? You wouldn't want your date to wait for you right?"

"Hyuuga, I am not PMSing for your information, now if you don't mind I have a date to finish." She turned her back on him and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Satoshi-kun, I really don't like to see him at all."

"That's alright, I mean not that I don't want to see Hyuuga-kun but…" he stopped midway then she laughed.

"He's just freaking you out, that's why."

"Probably, what do you want?" he asked.

"Just a slice of Blueberry Cheese cake would satisfy me." She snapped the menu shut and smiled.

"Ok then."

"Are you ready to place your order?" The waiter asked, Mikan looked up and saw Mochu, "What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"Anna wants a new cookbook so I need to work for her to earn some money." He explained, Mikan had the urge to read his mind but shrugged it off. She can feel a plan was being prepared.

"Oh, right." Satoshi smiled nervously before placing their orders, she can feel Natsume's intense stare at her. "What do you take up anyways?"

"Me? I'm taking arts right now. How about you?"

"I'm taking technology, Imai-chan's my classmate, and she talks a lot about you."

"That's not Hotaru at all, what did she eat?" she asked with a laugh.

"Believe it or not." He said. Mikan smiled again, a moment of silence crept into the two of them.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Do you like me?" he asked seriously. Mikan's eyes widened at his question as heat crept through her cheeks.

'If I tell him… he'lll-' Natsume's voice suddenly rang out.

"By the way Polka, don't you think you should go? Kaito-san's already looking for you right? You have a date with him later, right?"

Satoshi stared at her. "Is that true?"

"Huh? Yes I'm planning to meet Kaito-kun later, I need the questionnaire in my last quiz." She said, "But I am not gonna have a date with him Satoshi!" she added quickly as she noticed his eyebrows rise.

Mikan shot Natsume a dark look.

"So what's your answer, in my question?"

"Oh, of course I like you, do you think I would go out with you if I don't?" she asked with a smile.

"Thank God, I thought-" their cheese cakes arrived Mikan muttered thank you as Satoshi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your drinks will arrive later, sorry for the wait." Mochu drawled

"It's alright."

Natsume raised his eyebrows; it's time for their plan. Yuu who was standing by the drink station nodded as he flashed Ruka a thumbs up.

'Here I go.'

-

-

-

Ruka walked towards Natsume at the same time Mochu walked towards Mikan's table. "Hey Natsume!" he smiled Mochu called 'Thanks' to Yuu his back turned on Ruka, he continued walking backwards until he hits Ruka.

"Hey!" Ruka snapped, one glass of Iced tea tumbled downwards soaking Satoshi's clothes wet.

"Satoshi-kun! Oh my God, wait let me-"

"No need Mi-chan I'll just," he began wiping it dry.

"Do you want me to accompany you towards the bathroom?" she offered.

"No need, If only people look where they are going." He snapped at Ruka and Mochu.

"Hey man, what are you saying? You're saying it's my fault?" Mochu snapped.

"Cool it Mochu, you wouldn't want to start a fight." Ruka advised.

"This bastard wants to fight so I'm giving him one!" Mikan bit her lip as she stood up.

"Look Mochu, please don't go bursting here, look you should've watched where you-"

"Why are you siding on him anyways Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Because he's right, the two of you aren't looking at all!" she defended

"Shut your ass Polka, whoever gets in my friends' way is my enemy, Niwa, you were saying?" he stood up and walked beside Ruka.

"No wonder Mikan hates you, your personality is rotten." He stood up and glared at him.

"Satoshi don't!"

"Shut up asshole." He quickly burnt his hair which made him shocked. Mikan gasped.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I have to go." He said before running away.

"UUUUUHHH! GODDAMMIT NATSUME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! MATTE SATOSHI! NOW YOU"VE RUINED MY DATE AGAIN!" and with that she sped off.

-

-

-

She sighed inwardly before falling down to her knees; Natsume isn't in his room, that's really nice. Why does he always have to ruin everything? She really likes Satoshi and now from the bed she's on the floor. She has been waiting for her Prince, for God's sake but because of Natsume, the villain, her fairytales aren't coming true at all.

-

-

-

"Hotaru are you in here?" she asked when she arrived in front of Hotaru's lab door. "I need to talk to somebody."

"What is it about?" she called back.

"Natsume."

"Again?" Hotaru asked incredulously.

"Again." She heard several clicks of the lock before the door opened. Revealing Hotaru.

"Tea?"

"Fine."

-

-

-

"So he did it again?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Hotaru! Yes! I'm getting pissed already, if he likes me he should tell me!" she stopped. 'where did that come from?" she thought.

"Do you really think he likes you?"

"Why would he kiss me? Why would he hold my hand? Why would he protect me from those stupid idiots? Why would he carry me if I'm tired? Why would he give me fluff puffs every time we go to central town if he doesn't like me? "

"Probably he pities you." She stated nonchalantly

"Are you even me best friend?" she exclaimed loudly

"yes." She moaned loudly before falling down on the bed. "You should ask him you know."

"Yeah I'd try that if I'll see him later_. If _I see him."

-

-

-

She slipped her spare key into his door knob and entered the room; it's not practically breaking in because she has his key. She walked inside and stared, it was dark inside; his cinnamon scent hangs around his room, his big book case full of mangas stood majestically by the cream painted wall, His black furniture camouflaged in the darkness. She walked towards his couch and patiently sat down sooner or later Natsume would be here.

"have you even heard of breaking in, Youjo?" his cold voice rang out.

"I didn't break in Natsume, I have your key in case you don't know." She spat out, light illuminated through out the room letting her see his figure.

"May I know what are you doing on my couch?"

"I'm just here to talk to you, you know what? I've been noticing that every time I have a date you would always be there. May I know why? It's clearly impossible that you are always hungry whenever I have a date."

He snorted out. "Your point?"

"Why the hell are you always there? To think of it every date I have is always _ruined_ by _you_! Why? I'm _trying_ to look for a descent boyfriend but I'm afraid that dream _wouldn't_ come true anymore because _you_ are always there to ruin it!"

"Are you happy in dating?"

"Oh no, Natsume! I'm not happy in dating, that's why I'm always dating different boys!" she screamed sarcastically. "Why are you always in my way anyways? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"You think you would be happy if you date womanizers!?" he snapped.

Mikan stood up immediately. "Look who's talking as if you aren't a womanizer!"

"For your information a play boy is different from a womanizer!"

"Don't change the subject!" she snapped. "Answer me why are you always ruining it?"

"I'm bored that's why!" he exclaimed.

"**BORED**?" she shouted. "BORED? Of all the goddamned reasons you can give me you pick bored?! That's not even the right answer!"

"to think of it out of 22 dates only 1 survived!"

"really?" he asked quietly.

"yeah, because Ruka was my first date stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Tell me Natsume, Do you like me?" she asked seriously. The room suddenly became quiet; her auburn eyes pierced his crimson ones.

Natsume stared at her then laughed loudly "Why do you think I have the hots for you? You must be damned kidding! Why would I fall in love with a stupid girl like you?"

"I'm not stupid! If you don't like me at all then don't hurt me anymore because you don't have any rights to give me pain." She grabbed her bag and began to walk towards the door. "I can't believe I've fallen in love with you." And with that the door shut close.

-

-

-

'I can't believe I said that! God I'm so stupid!' she clutched her chest and felt her heart beat fast beneath her clothes. She began to cry softly. 'I've fallen In love with him and he doesn't even feel the same way with me!' she sank down and began to cry.

"You're so stupid! You shouldn't have said that!" she scolded. "you don't love him at all. You hate him! You hate him!"

He stole her first kiss, he held her hand, he hugged her a lot of times, he laughed with her, he smiles at her, he sleeps inside her room, he burns her dates, it was jealousy it means love. But why can't he just say it? Why can be honest with her? Why can't he just tell her so? Why can't he?

She heard her terrace door slide open, her sobs decreased as she looked up. "Anata wa dare?" she asked sniffing. A man's silhouette came towards her and pulled her in a tight embrace, she knows who it is, the way he smelled, the way he hugged her, the way he held her close.

"N-Natsume…"

"I just want to be even, You broke into my room." He muttered quietly.

She choked a laugh before hugging him, "Asshole…"

"But you love me right?" he sneered.

"I'm just kidding, that was supposed to be for Satoshi." She said

He growled before pushing her away. "Tell me the truth, what you said a while ago, was it true?"

"What do you think?" she snapped. "God I'm such a fool!"

"I feel the same way too." He said before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

'_**Ai Shiteru.'**_

**-Fin-**

**A/N: how did it go? Was it lame? Oh well, reviews please No flames! Thanks for reading!**

**Ja!**

**xXRainbow-ChanXx**


End file.
